


I remember you well

by quantumkaworu



Series: Detours [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Chimera Ant, Dark Continent Arc, Intercrural Sex, Intersex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Relationship, Recreational Drug Use, The Phantom Troupe, Transgender, Transitioning, Weed, essentially sugar daddy chrollo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumkaworu/pseuds/quantumkaworu
Summary: An after thought to Detours, Kite tells Ging about the time he spent looking for him and the misadventures that led them to reunite, and the help he had along the way.





	1. Strangers in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I remember you well in the Chelsea Hotel,  
> You were talking so brave and so sweet,  
> Giving me head on the unmade bed,  
> While the limousines wait in the street.  
> Those were the reasons and that was New York,  
> We were running for the money and the flesh.  
> And that was called love for the workers in song  
> Probably still is for those of them left.

“15 years,” Ging said.

“Really? Seems longer,” Kite replied.

“Well, yeah. You already spent one lifetime with me and for some reason you decided to stay,” Ging passed the pipe back to his husband. They shared a room together on the long voyage to the Dark Continent. It gave them time to talk.

“I’m the only one who can deal with your shit. Now light me up,” Kite put his mouth up to the pipe and inhaled the smoke, blowing it slowly out his nose. “Plus you always got the good stuff.” Kite smirked as the plume cleared and he saw Ging’s awestruck face.

“Wow, that was pretty big, babe,” Ging took the pipe back and poked around in the bowl. “You cashed it!”

“Sorry, I haven’t smoked in a long time I guess I got carried away,” Kite slunk back into the chair with a dopey smile on his face. He had grown into his body and then some. He was almost as tall as he was before and a lot more muscular. He still insisted on wearing a turtleneck, but his muscles made his shirts tight especially around the chest. He kept his hair back in a loose ponytail which ended where his tail began. At first Ging was hesitant around him but he came to realize that he was the same old Kite.

“It’s ok, I didn’t want to get too high. I wanted to talk,” Ging felt silly talking about his feelings but he did it more than he realized.

“Oh? What’s going on in that head of yours?” Kite uncrossed his legs and stretched them out, pointing his toes. Ging saw every move and got hot under the collar.

“I didn’t want to bring this up since it’s kind of a sensitive subject with you…” Ging trailed off, gauging Kite’s reaction.

“Sensitive?” Kite seemed to sober up instantly, sitting straight in his chair.

“I was wondering… since you were reborn and stuff… I can’t help but wonder about your bits,” Ging tried to make himself small as he felt Kite’s violet eyes shoot over to him.

“My bits, huh? I’d say that is a sensitive subject. Very sensitive indeed,” Kite relaxed and crossed his legs slowly, making sure Ging was watching. Ging’s face flushed. He knew he was being played like a fiddle but he would sing if Kite wanted him to. “I assume you know how Chimera Ant reproduction works. We absorb the abilities and attributes of what we eat. Worker and Soldier ants really have no need to reproduce, that was the queen’s job. But she also ate a lot of humans during her pregnancy with me and the king.” He looked over at Ging to see if he paying attention. “It’s complicated.”

Ging reached over and touched his hand.

“If you don’t want to talk about it it’s ok,” Ging smiled softly. Kite sighed.

“Why don’t you come over here and I can show you what I got?” Kite pointed to the floor in front of him. Ging got a little shiver and kneeled down in front of him. Whatever it was, Ging would like it. “Close your eyes and give me your hands,” Kite commanded, leaning over. His auburn hair fell over his shoulder and hung straight down to his waist. Kite guided Ging’s hands from his shoulders and down his chest. The older man could feel every rippling muscle under his fitted shirt. The ant rolled his body against his hands. He led them down to his waist band and had them rub his pelvic bone.

“You’re...hard…”Ging muttered, shyly feeling around. He took control again and opened his eyes. For the first time Ging was able to see his lover’s demarcated joints and felt the smooth skin on his calves and knees. He took off his socks and revealed his long feet and even longer toes. The tail wasn’t the only rodent feature he had. Ging put himself in between Kite’s knees and lifted his shirt so he could kiss his stomach, all the while undoing his belt to see what he was hiding. Kite winced and bit on his fist trying to hold back the laughter as Ging’s kisses tickled him.  He started to roll off his partner’s tight pants, looking at him one more time as reassurance. Kite nodded and raised his hips as Ging helped him wiggle out of his clothes. As the clothes fell to the floor, there was a light thwap of a piece of flesh landing against Kite’s stomach. His face was almost as rosy as his hair. Kite pulled the hem of his shirt down to cover himself.

“Pretty weird, right?” Kite crossed his legs in embarrassment. “I have both now, in a way.”

“I think it’s cute,” Ging said curiously. Kite’s face lit up. He was worried Ging would turn him away.

“You think?” Kite smiled and moved his hands so Ging could see. Ging pressed his knees apart and slid his hands up his thighs, holding them securely. He looked at Kite with a analyzing scowl. Kite had a piece of flesh that resembled a small penis, as well as under it a small opening. “I tried… doing things down there and I couldn’t fit more than one finger in without pain. I don’t know if we’ll be able to have sex like we used to.”

Kite lowered his head with guilt. “I’m sorry.”

Ging gently felt around, but never going inside of his body. The small shaft seemed to become stiffer and Kite’s breathing heavier.

“Hm. I think your body is still changing and maturing. You have to remember how small you were last year. You’ve barely been in this body a year. But, even if this doesn’t change there are still other ways,” Ging said, oddly professional for someone who was on their knees with essentially a dick in their hand. He moved Kite’s legs over the armrests of the chair and started kissing his inner thigh.

“Ging,” Kite groaned out, his hands getting twitchy. Without warning, Ging delve mouth first tongue out into Kite’s lap. “Ging!” He dug his claws into the armrest. Ging moved his thin legs to hang over his shoulders as he pressed Kite’s soft fleshy thighs against his ears. His stubble tickled Kite and added to the sensation. Kite’s chest rose and fell rapidly and his mouth became dry as he heaved. He whimpered and moaned as Ging sucked up parts of his skin and popped them out of his mouth, spit and bodily fluids intermingling. He looked up at his husband, writhing with pleasure in his hands barely able to contain himself.

“You like that, baby?” Ging cooed. Kite was losing his mind, it drove him nuts when Ging called him baby. He covered his eyes and peeked through his fingers at Ging who was wiping his mouth. Ging rose and looked Kite intensely in the eyes with a smirk. Kite nodded in response to his question, as if he ever had a doubt. Ging pulled the freckled one’s turtleneck up over his head but left enough to cover his eyes. He slid his hot tongue into Kite’s mouth and grinded their hips together. Kite didn’t have to close his eyes because the shirt blocked out his vision. He was anxious but excited, not being able to predict Ging’s moves. Ging ripped the shirt off and the light nearly blinded him. He unlatched from Kite’s lips to watch his face. He made a small squeak.

“Hm? What is it, baby?” Ging stood up and started taking off his own clothes.

“I liked that,” Kite muttered. He watched intently and Ging slowly pulled his clothes off with intention. His skin glistened with sweat and his smell was making Kite’s head spin. He clenched and unclenched his fist impatiently. “I liked… not being able to see you.” He was unsure how Ging would react.

“Oh?” Ging cocked his head and put a head on his hip. He chuckled and pulled something out of his drawer. He turned around and showed Kite one of his black ties in his hands. Kite raised an eyebrow as Ging walked towards him. He eyed the bulge in Ging’s underwear as he stood in front of him.  “You know, we never really got to try kinky stuff back then.”

“What do you have in mind?” Kite swept the hair stuck to his face by sweat back and tie his hair up into a high ponytail.

Ging circled around the chair and stood behind Kite, lowering the tie in front of him.

“Nothing wild. Lean forward,” Ging commanded.

Kite obeyed. Ging wrapped the silk tie over Kite’s eyes and tied it in a knot behind his head. Kite exhaled with a feeling of excitement in his chest. Kite sat on the edge of the chair waiting for Ging’s next order.

“Stand up,” Ging said. Kite stood, feeling Ging’s sweaty hand on the small of his back. He guided him forward and pressed him against his own body. He nipped at Kite’s lips playfully and pulled on his ponytail making him expose his neck. He sucked and licked on Kite’s neck while his free hand massaged his husbands small erection. He used his middle finger to tease Kite’s front hole. Kite’s legs began to shake and Ging took a break to palm his asscheek.

“You still have an asshole, right?” Ging licked his lips.

“Yeah, his name is Ging,” Kite said sarcastically. Both of them cackled like idiots.

“Be serious! I’m trying to be sexy!” Ging snorted while laughing.

“Oh, okay. Uh, I can’t think of a sexy way to tell you I have an asshole. Sorry,” Kite smirked.

“I don’t think anyone can. Do you want to try that?” Ging twirled Kite’s hair around his finger.

“Eh, probably not the best idea right now. Do you have any other ideas?” Kite reached out and touched Ging’s stomach and blindly slid his hand down to begin to stroke his shaft. Ging shivered at Kite’s cold hands.

“How about using those delicious thighs of yours?” Ging looked ravenously at Kite’s love bite covered thighs. He wanted so much to take Kite right there but he understood this body was new to both of them. Kite chuckled seductively and nodded. Ging pulled Kite’s earlobe with his teeth. “Bend over the chair for me.”

Ging helped guide Kite down to his knees and press his face into the soft cushion. Kite grew hornier in anticipation wondering what Ging was going to do to him. Ging squatted and jerked himself as he enjoyed the view of Kite’s beautiful ass. He grabbed a handful of his rear and jiggled it. He drew back his hand and gave a firm slap and watched the ripple affect on his sun kissed skin. Kite put his hands under him and began to pleasure himself in anticipation for Ging. Kite’s tail was raised and twitched in the air. He looked like an obedient puppy waiting for his Master’s next will.

“Atta boy,” Ging hobbled over holding his cock. He couldn’t wait anymore. He placed his dick in between Kite’s supple thighs, right under the other man’s genitals. “Squeeze your thighs together, baby.” Kite obliged and felt Ging’s thick member sandwiched between his legs. Ging started to thrust, rubbing his pre cum on Kite’s groin, the tip of his head rubbing against his own engorged micro penis sending a shock wave down his spine.

“F-fuck,” Kite gasped. Ging pressed his chest to his back and breathed into his ear. “I love this, you’re so close to me.”

“Yeah, babe? This feel good?” Ging took the place of Kite’s hands and started to rub him as he slowly dragged his penis against Kite. Ging picked up the pace and the muscles in Kite’s thighs tightened.

“I think I’m going to bust. I don’t know if I can do that but it feels like something is going to happen,” Kite clawed at the chair, his eyes almost in the back of his head. He truly loved this intimacy, he felt more comfortable in this body than his previous one. Despite not having interbody penetration, he still felt amazing and closer to Ging.

Ging pressed his forehead against the back of Kite’s neck and groaned.

“Ugh, you feel so fucking good. I’m close too. I’m gonna cum,” Ging grumbled. He grasped Kite from under the armpits and laid him on his back on the floor. Ging held Kite’s legs together in front of him and restarted.  After a few minutes, Kite grabbed Ging’s hand and squeezed as hard as he could, visibly trembled, and then laid back down. A moment later, Ging let out an exhausted groan and white fluid splattered across Kite’s stomach and legs. Ging laid next to Kite as he dropped his legs with a thump. Ging peeled off the sweat covered neck accessory from Kite’s eyes. His vibrant purple irises were small compared to his enlarged pupils. His freckles were barely visible with his reddened cheeks. He looked over and his husband and smiled, his perfect muscles shimmering under the yellow light of the lamps.

“Good talk,” Kite remarked. Ging chuckled and gave a few kisses to his lips.

“I don’t know about you, but I have the munchies, you want to go get something to eat? I’m sure they have a restaurant on this hell vessel,” Ging said.

“Then can we smoke another bowl?” Kite sat up.

“Of course,” Ging flashed his teeth.

They took a quick shower together which is never as romantic as everyone makes it out to be. They got dressed in their usual clothes and headed to the strip of restaurants on the ship. They tried to keep their relationship under wraps, especially since Chimera Ants were still a sore subject for people. Ging noticed Kite’s ponytail waving back and forth in time with his tail has he walked. Ging reached out and gave Kite’s hair a mischievous yank and when he yelped out, shrugged as if nothing happened. Kite scowled and slapped Ging on the ass, then both of them giggled like children. Moments like these when they could just goof off was what held their relationship together over a lifetime. Once the snickering had subsided, they looked at each other adoringly, holding pinkies as they walked.

“Well, if it isn’t Adonis himself,” a voice said. The Freecss turned around in response and saw a man standing a few feet from them. He looked younger than both of them and was dressed in a black suit that fit him very nicely. He was pale but not sickly with raven coloured hair. His eyes were sterling grey that turned toward to look innocent and sad.

“Chrollo? How did you recognize me?” Kite seemed pleasantly surprised. Ging was on guard, but not worried. People commented on Kite’s appearance all the time, especially when he was  pregnant. Chrollo stepped forward and put his hand out.

“Please, you act as if the ancients would have forgotten their God’s face,” Chrollo’s voice was smooth like silk. Kite put his hand out and Chrollo kissed his knuckle respectively.

“Hey! That’s my husband!” Ging fumed, putting his fist up offensively. Chrollo turned towards the disgruntled man with a charming smile.

“Ah, I see you found your target. And a belated congratulations on marriage?” Chrollo looked to Kite slightly puzzled.

“Yeah, Ging and I got married and had a son a little after I left your care. 15 years today, actually,” Kite twisted his foot into the ground meekly.

“Of course, Gon, am I right? He has your smile. And your eyes, Ging,” Chrollo added. Ging stood by as this stranger swooped in and was making Kite swoon.

“What are you doing here? You’ve been sort of under my radar since the York New Auction,” Kite smiled. He looked like a dewy eyed school girl. He had the same look on his face as when Ging and him first met. Ging’s blood was boiling but he was stretching his patience for all it’s worth.

“Usual mischief. I have some people here I am meeting with for business matters. I’m glad you are doing well,” Chrollo turned back towards Ging. “Are you treating him well? If a single tear falls from his eyes so help me God-”

“Listen here, punk-” Ging rolled up his sleeve.

“Cool it, guys,” Kite forced himself between them. “Ging is the love of my life and I can’t wait to spend as many lives as in store for me with him. I couldn’t ask for anything else from him.” Kite looked at Ging with his usual puppy eyes, oozing with adoration. He turned his head to Chrollo. “All thanks to you.”

“It was my pleasure. Well, I should be going. I’m glad to run into you, and I wish you both luck in the future,” Chrollo tried to shake Ging’s hand, but was coldly refused. The man waved to Kite and went on his way. Ging tapped his foot with annoyance and almost had steam coming out of his ears.

“Who was THAT?” Ging growled. Kite sighed dreamily.

“An old flame. He’s the leader of the Phantom Troupe. He helped me find you, actually,” Kite said.

“The Phantom Troupe? The famous A class criminals? Wait, and old flame? You and him were an item?” Ging tried to wrap his mind around what was happening.

“It’s a long story,” Kite walked into the restaurant. Ging followed.

“Well, we have at least 8 months to tell it,” Ging stated.


	2. Come fly with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've been hit by A smooth criminal +B) ((that's chrollo)

Chrollo sat in his usual spot in the broken down hideout. It was just him and Machi, all the others had been dismissed on their missions. Chrollo asked Machi to stay behind as he knew he had been followed all week.

“Boss,” she said quietly.

“I know,” He replied, turning the page in his book. There was an intense change in mood as a powerful aura revealed itself. Chrollo felt the cold metal of a blade against his neck, and he closed his book. Machi went on the defense and pulled out a needle ready to strike.

“Don’t move or I’ll slice his throat,” Kite looked at Machi with dark eyes. She could feel his malicious intent and looked to Chrollo. His eyes were closed and he had a slight smile on his face.

“You’re not here to kill me, are you?” Chrollo said. Kite tensed up and pressed the sword harder against his throat, drawing blood. 

“I will if I have to,” Kite snarled. Machi was planning her attack based on Chrollo’s reactions, but he was being hard to read. 

“Why don’t you put your sword down and we can talk this over. I can’t give you want you want if you kill me,” Chrollo nodded to Machi and she relaxed but did not take her eyes off of Kite. He sheathed his sword reluctantly and Chrollo stood up. “I must say you have exceptional tracking skills, I barely detected you. Your only giveaway…” Chrollo took a step forward. He was significantly taller than Ging, who only came up to Kite’s chin. Chrollo looked Kite nearly eye to eye. “Was your scent.”

Kite stepped back in shock. He tried his best to use only unscented soaps so he didn’t understand what Chrollo meant. 

“Something like opening your window after it rains. Refreshing and slightly woodsy. Very distinct from the people in the city. You’re not a city girl,” Chrollo scanned Kite’s body. Kite’s blood boiled and he threw a punch, aiming for Chrollo’s face.

“I’m not a girl!” Kite yelled, his voice cracked giving him away.

Chrollo calmly stepped to the side and planted his own fist firmly against Kite’s belly, forcing the wind out of him. He stumbled back trying to regain his breath.  

“My apologies. It wasn’t my place to assume. Still, if you’re not here to kill me what are you here for?” Chrollo cocked his head to the side. His eyes captivated Kite, they were so soft for a murderer. Kite sighed defeatedly.

“I need your help. I’m trying to track someone down and I’ve exhausted all my sources. I thought you might know something or know someone who does,” Kite was still uneasy, but he had to find Ging.

“Hm. I may be able to help you for a price. Who is this person?” Chrollo smiled.

“Ging Freecss,” Kite said blatantly.

“I know of him, yes. He is a very powerful nen user but very hard to keep track of. Why are you looking for him?” Chrollo put a finger on his chin in thought. Machi raised an eyebrow but then hid it with a scowl.  _ What is boss doing? He doesn’t care about the reason. He usually doesn’t do this kind of stuff. What is he trying to get out of it? _ Machi thought, but she trusted him. 

“It’s personal. What is your price?” Kite stood his ground. Ging’s departing kiss was still fresh on his lips. He was a licensed Hunter now and as he agreed he would return.

“I see. We’ll discuss it later. Machi, I found you a mission. Find all you can on Ging Freecss. Do whatever you must to get the information,” Chrollo looked at her over his shoulder. She nodded hesitantly and left immediately. Kite was nervous to be alone with him, he could feel a dark intention about him and although Machi was also an enemy, he had always felt more comfortable if a woman was around. Chrollo walked towards Kite, making him press his back against the wall. Kite started to panic. He was aware of Chrollo’s ability to steal people’s nen so he did not want to summon Crazy Slots at the risk of losing it. He drew his sword slowly, watching Chrollo’s every movement carefully.

“I must commend you on your skills once again, I am not an easy target to find. Especially finding me in my very own hideout,” Chrollo stopped a few inches from Kite’s face again, the only thing keeping them from touching was the blade pressed against the bottom of the criminals chin.

“What do you want from me? I can pay any price,” Kite tried to stay calm but Chrollo was unnerving him. “I can get you any item you wa- would you back off already?!” Kite went to jut the sword into the other man’s neck but his hands were so sweaty the sword fell by the wayside. Chrollo looked at Kite through hooded lids, his long eyelashes gently fluttering. He was young than Kite by a few years but still had a baby face. He bit his lip out of anxiety and fear. Usually, he was able to think clearly and rationally but right now his body was frozen and his mind was blank.

“You think I want money? Jewels? Priceless artifacts? I already have all that. No, I want something else. Something more valuable,” Chrollo inhaled deeply. A breeze came through the abandoned building and blew out the candles he was using for light. The pages in his book whiffled in the wind.

“What,” Kite’s voice was a small whisper. He felt so powerless and scared, he started to shake. 

“I just want your time. It’s going to be a while before we hear back from Machi, why don’t we enjoy ourselves?” Chrollo finally leaned back and gave Kite some space. “Oh, you’re trembling. Here,” Chrollo whipped off his coat and draped it over Kite’s shoulders.

“My...time?” Kite repeated. 

“Why don’t we go someplace a little cozier? I’ll get us a nice hotel and you can wash up and get some food and rest. You haven’t slept since you started tracking me, have you?” Chrollo put a hand on Kite’s back and started walking him out of the hideout. Kite shook his head, still in shock. “Tsk, a shame. You shouldn’t skip on your beauty rest, although I don’t think you need it personally.”

_ Is he… hitting on me? _ Kite thought. He stumbled on some rubble and Chrollo helped steady himself again. 

“Careful now,” He put a hand on Kite’s waist and pulled him close. Kite’s heart leaped into his throat. It must’ve been the lack of sleep, but for a moment Chrollo looked very handsome.

He walked with him into the city and they found an expensive hotel to stay in. Kite clutched to the jacket, feeling a sense of safety in it. Kite did not say anything to Chrollo when they went into the room. It had a beautiful view of the city, they were on the 25th floor so they could see far out at all the glistening night life. Chrollo ordered room service; exquisite foods Kite only heard of before and wine that cost more than the room. Kite’s stomach growled as he forgot how long ago it was he ate a real meal. Kite took no time hesitating and started stuffing his face. They sat at the opposite ends of the table and piano music filled the air. Chrollo took a sip of wine.

“By the way, I apologize for my lack of manners. I don’t think I properly introduced myself. I am Chrollo, and as you know I am the leader of the Phantom Troupe,” He put a hand on his chest elegantly. “And you are?”

“Kite,” he said, putting his fork across an empty plate. 

“Well, Kite. I hope you understand I mean you no harm. I truly want you to relax and enjoy yourself during this waiting period. If there’s anything I can provide for you, please do not hesitate to ask,” Chrollo smiled warmly. Kite was still suspicious but had no other choice. Kite took a drink of the wine.  _ Was Chrollo even old enough to drink? _ He thought. 

“This is...really good,” Kite had never tasted alcohol before and was slightly surprised at it’s smooth flavour.

“Only the best for you,” Chrollo swirled the glass in his hand and stared at Kite. His eyes made him nervous and he stood up. 

“I’m going to take a bath,” Kite declared. He grabbed the glass of wine. “And I’m taking this.”

Chrollo chuckled as he watched Kite stiffly walk into the bathroom. He filled the bathtub with hot water and undressed. There was a full body mirror hanging on the wall and Kite looked at his exposed body. He knew Chrollo figured out his secret, but was thankful that he was keeping up this naive charade. He sat in the water for at least an hour, drinking the wine and relaxing. It had been so long since he could actually relaxed he forgot about the potential danger he could be in. Once the water started to turn cold, he got out. Kite toweled off his face and wrapped it around his body. He poked his head out of the bathroom and didn’t see Chrollo, assuming he left to do something important. Kite strolled out and noticed there were some clothes on the bed. He walked over to them and took the towel off, bending over to wrap it around his hair. 

“I hope those are to your liking,” Chrollo said. Kite jumped and instinctively covered himself.

“Fuck! I thought you were gone! Don’t scare me like that!” Kite didn’t notice Chrollo was sitting in a lounge chair across from the bed, reading a book. He was so unmoving, he couldn’t even sense his aura. Chrollo turned the page, looking up at Kite. He picked up the shirt that was on the best and held it against his chest. Chrollo clicked his tongue.

“I apologize, I will make myself more apparent next time. Oh, don’t be so bashful. You have nothing to be embarrassed about,” Chrollo leaned his head on his hand and blinked slowly. His cheeks were a little rosy but otherwise he did not seem drunk. Kite grumbled and turned around, starting to put on the clothes that were provided. He looked over his shoulder and noticed Chrollo was still looking at him. 

“Do you mind?” Kite hissed.

“Ah, of course,” Chrollo looked back down at his book. When Kite turned around again, the other man glanced up with smile, watching the clothes wrap around his tiny body. It was a simple pale blue button down pajama shirt and matching bottoms. “Do they fit?”

Kite sat on the bed and combed his hair with his fingers. 

“They are a little big, but I don’t mind,” Kite hunched over, still feeling eyes all over his back.

“May I ask a question?” Chrollo stood up, setting his book on the nightstand. He walked over and stood in front of Kite with his hands in his pockets. His stance was loose, his shoulders slacked and hips were set forward. Kite looked at his feet, too intimidated to look up. “Why are you looking for Ging?”

Kite was surprised, he was expecting a question about his gender.

“He’s my teacher. It’s my final assignment and…” He trailed off. He touched his lips with a puzzled look in his eyes.

“And?” Chrollo inquired, sitting next to Kite on the bed. 

“It’s nothing,” Kite said.

“Are you perhaps in love with him?” Chrollo tilted his head to the side. 

“I don’t know,” Kite blushed at the question and thought about Ging. He was still unsure about his feelings, but he knew something was there, he felt it in the kiss. “Um, I noticed there is only one bed. Are you staying in another room?” 

Chrollo’s mouth pressed in a hard line. 

“No, unfortunately due to the lack of reservation this is the only available room. Does it bother you?” Chrollo rose again, opening a drawer and getting his own bedclothes. They were a plain shirt and long checkered pants. He undressed right in front of the dresser,

“Tch! You really have no shame!” Kite covered his eyes while Chrollo changed. He tousled his hair so that it hung loosely above his ears. He looked like a completely different person like this; softer, kinder. 

“You have to be bold in my line of work,” Chrollo stated. “Bold and confident.”

Kite laid on his side facing away from Chrollo looking out the window. He couldn’t see the stars in the city, he already missed them. There was no moon in the sky for it was hidden by smog. He wondered it Ging could see the moon. Kite tense up as he felt Chrollo climb under the blankets as well. 

“If you try  _ anything _ , I will kill you,” Kite snapped. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Chrollo said. Kite hated how calm he was. He hated how he was so relaxed while inside Kite was churning with anxiety and fear. He couldn’t figure out Chrollo’s intentions and it pissed him off. He looked over and Chrollo was sitting there with his stupid book reading like he always was. What was he reading? ‘The Bible’? How boring. 

“Kite,” Chrollo said briefly. 

“What!” Kite was so irritated he wanted to punch the man in his nose.

“Goodnight,” he replied.

“Oh, go fuck yourself,” Kite faced the window again and closed his eyes. Chrollo chuckled.

“Why are you so mad? Have I done something to upset you? Please, if I did, by all means tell me and I will apologize,” Chrollo said, still tittering. 

“Shut up, I’m trying to sleep,” Kite retorted.

“The lady doth protest too much, methinks,” Chrollo quoted. 

“I’m not-” Kite started, a fire burning in his chest.

“A lady, I know. It’s from a play,” Chrollo turned the page. 

“Hamlet,” Kite said. “O, but she’ll keep her word.”

“You read Shakespeare?” Chrollo sounded genuinely intrigued.  

“Of course I do, he’s  _ the  _ playwright,” Kite mumbled. “I’m sleeping now.”

“I shall say good night till it be morrow,” Chrollo recited softly.

Kite couldn’t help but smile. He didn’t even know if Ging could read. 

He tossed and turned for an hour, getting up, getting a drink, climbing back into bed, adjusting his pillow, adjusting his blanket, stretching, he tried everything. 

“Restless?” Chrollo said teasingly.  Kite laid on his back and looked up at the ceiling. He missed Ging, he missed his warmth and his boyish smile. He was used to Ging stroking his hair as he fell asleep and being unapologetically spooned. Chrollo sensed an uneasiness in his guest and moved a little closer. “Would you like me to make you some tea?”

Kite looked at him but didn’t say anything. He was homesick for Ging, but didn’t want to sound weak. His eyes became dewey.

“Do you miss him?” Chrollo spoke so tenderly, it astounded Kite. He jerked his head around. He wanted to say something but he wasn’t ready to admit his feelings yet. He closed his eyes and sighed. “He’s not just your teacher, is he?”

“No…” Kite sniffed. “Before I left, he kissed me. It was so warm and loving. He’s so sweet to me. Without him I would probably be dead in a sewer somewhere,” Kite smiled and felt a little calmer. 

“Rest assured, you will find him. I have my best people looking for you. May I offer you some comfort?” Chrollo laid on his side, propping his head up with his arm.

“I guess…” Kite was too tired to be on edge still. He just wanted Ging to hold him and sing island folk songs. Chrollo moved over to Kite and put an arm around him. Kite was very awkward, still afraid to move. Chrollo stroke his cheek like a mother comforting a child. 

“Would you like to hear a poem?” Chrollo whispered. Kite scooted closer to him to feed off his body heat. Kite draped an arm across Chrollo’s and made a noise that indicated a ‘yes’. “It’s called Serenade by Edgar Allen Poe. My favourite poet,” Chrollo closed his eyes, resting his cheek against Kite’s hair.

“ So sweet the hour, so calm the time,

I feel it more than half a crime,

When Nature sleeps and stars are mute,

To mar the silence ev'n with lute.

At rest on ocean's brilliant dyes

An image of Elysium lies:

Seven Pleiades entranced in Heaven,

Form in the deep another seven:

Endymion nodding from above

Sees in the sea a second love.

Within the valleys dim and brown,

And on the spectral mountain's crown,

The wearied light is dying down,

And earth, and stars, and sea, and sky

Are redolent of sleep, as I

Am redolent of thee and thine

Enthralling love, my Adeline.

But list, O list,- so soft and low

Thy lover's voice tonight shall flow,

That, scarce awake, thy soul shall deem

My words the music of a dream.

Thus, while no single sound too rude

Upon thy slumber shall intrude,

Our thoughts, our souls- O God above

In every deed shall mingle, love...”

 

Kite’s eyes fluttered shut as Chrollo’s tranquil voice filled his ears like  the warm bath water. Chrollo listened for the sound of deep rhythmic breathing indicating Kite was asleep. He brushed the hair from his face to look closer at his peaceful slumber. He was so breathtaking in the dim yellow light of the bedside lamp. Chrollo wrapped the blanket around them and kissed the top of his head. 

“Oh, my Adeline.”


	3. I've got you under my skin

Chrollo woke up first, pleased to find Kite still in his arms. He had snuggled into Chrollo’s chest, his lips barely touching the neck of his skin. His hair was tossed about wildly. Chrollo swept Kite’s bangs out his eyes and studied his face. His eyebrows were thick and a dark grey, and unsurprisingly seemed ungroomed. He couldn’t imagine he would have time to stop and pluck his eyebrows. He liked the natural look on Kite anyway, it was more of his carefree aesthetic. Stroking his face, he noticed a few freckles trying to form on the apples of Kite’s cheek. Kite’s long grey eyelashes fluttered open. 

“What are you doing,” Kite said flatly. His voice had a tired raspiness to it. 

“Just admiring,” Chrollo smiled warmly. Kite frowned and rolled over to the other side. 

“There’s nothing to admire,” Kite muttered.

“Au contraire, mon ami,” Chrollo said. Kite realized he fell asleep with his hair wet and unbraided, it would be a pain to brush through this morning.

“I have no idea what you’re saying,” Kite sat up and grabbed a comb from the nightstand. He began to untangle the ends. 

“Do you know you have the most beautiful eyes? The way they reflect the morning sunlight is breathtaking,” Chrollo cooed. 

“They’re just brown,” Kite wasn’t sure how to take a compliment. He just refuted and moved on. “There’s no mystery in them like blue or green or grey eyes. Just plain, boring, brown. Like dirt.”

“Just brown? Just brown?! You act as if the dirt doesn’t hold mysteries. Surely working with Ging and his archeological talents you know that this Earth holds so much mystery just beneath the surface. Same as with your eyes. The Earth, and you, just need a little digging to unveil the true beauty,” Chrollo leaned over, trying  to make his statement hard to ignore. His breath tickled Kite’s ear and he quickly covered it with his hand. 

“Nonsense,” Kite stood up and started to plait his hair. He stood in front of the window and watched the sunrise over the buildings. The lights were still on, it seemed the city had not slept either. 

“Did you sleep well?” Chrollo strolled across the room and started the coffee maker. He leaned against the counter casually.

“No, I kept dreaming there was a giant spider in the bed,” Kite turned to Chrollo. “Oh wait.”

Chrollo chuckled, smoothing his hair back. The light must have been playing tricks on Kite, as the sight of Chrollo so nonchalantly sprawled against the counter, his hair glossy in the warm sunshine, his face wrinkled with laughter, he looked handsome. Kite tore his gaze away and looked outside again. He tossed his braid over his shoulder and sat in a cobbler’s pose on the floor, his hands loosely hanging over his knees. He took a deep breath in and kept it, then released it with a hissing noise out of his nose. He stretched his legs out and folded over his knees reaching for his toes. Chrollo watched him bend his body into positions that his own body would have snapped in. He sipped on his bitter coffee not wanting to interrupt this strange ritual to offer Kite some. Once returned to the original sitting position and bowed with his hands in a prayer-like position, Chrollo offered him a cup. 

“How do you like your coffee?” Chrollo asked. Kite opened an eye and looked over at him. 

“I prefer tea,” Kite snapped.

“I can do that as well. I have the perfect blend for you,” Chrollo chimed. “This is something that I acquired over my travels and has become one of my favourites.” He opened a jar of aromatic leaves and put them in a cute little teapot with pink flowers painted on the sides with gold trim.

“You mean you stole it,” Kite snickered.

“I’m a thief, it’s what I do. Do you like milk or sugar with your tea?” Chrollo poured the amber liquid into a dainty cup that matched the tea pot. He set the cup on the table and waited for Kite’s reaction.

“No, I think it taints it,” He picked up the cup and smelled it first. “Smells wonderful. What is it?” Kite sipped the drink. It was very floral and smooth, with a slight peach taste. 

“Just a type of tea grown in Kakin called Da Hong Pao,” Chrollo smirked. Kite almost spit the tea out choking on his words.

“I can’t drink this! That’s the most expensive tea in the world! This cup alone probably costs 1,000,000 jenny!” Kite pushed the cup away.

“Is it not good?” Chrollo tilted his head trying to understand.

“No, it’s… the best tea I’ve ever had. But it’s too pricey I feel guilty drinking it!” Kite noticed its aftertaste still staining his tongue.

“My philosophy is that when offered something exquisite, it’s rude not to partake in it,” Chrollo pushed the cup closer to Kite. “Indulge yourself.”

Kite took the cup nervously and began drinking it again. He savoured every drop and when he reached the bottom, he looked at Chrollo.

“Would you like another?” Chrollo said with a sly smile. Kite said nothing but instead pushed the cup towards the other man. He refilled the cup and poured one for himself. 

“Have you heard from your subordinate?” Kite said looking out the window longingly. The sunrise reminded him a lot of the sunrise he saw almost a year ago when he saw Ging last. He had the same feeling of yearning in his heart as then. 

“I haven’t,” Chrollo scowled slightly.  _ Why is he still thinking about Ging? _ He was determined to make Kite forget about him. “Would you like to go out and have breakfast, or would you rather stay in and order something?”

“I think… going out would be good for me. I could use some fresh air,” Kite looked down at his hands. He realized he was still in his pajamas. He got up and went into the bathroom where he left his clothes. He looked on the floor and didn’t find them, and they weren’t in the hamper either. He checked around the bed and in the dresser. “Where are my clothes?” He called out. 

“I threw them out,” Chrollo stated. 

“What?! Those were the only clothes I had!” Kite shrieked. 

“They were dirty and torn. I bought you some new clothes, look in the closet,” He flipped through a newspaper. Kite was disgruntled that Chrollo had thrown away his clothes, but his anger soon faded when he looked in the closet at all the high-quality clothes that were hanging neatly in a line. He picked out a pair of black leggings and a matching tank top with an oatmeal coloured cardigan. He went into the bathroom and changed looking in the mirror as he washed his face. Even with his sports bra it was painfully apparent he had breasts. The tank top showed his cleavage unapologetically. He hiked his shirt up and closed the cardigan as far as it could go. He came out of the bathroom crossing his arms. 

“Okay, I’m ready,” Kite grumbled. Chrollo was dressed in black dress pants and a grey long sleeved t-shirt with a midnight purple blazer over it. It all fit him very well. Both of them took a moment to look each other over, but Kite as the only one to look away.

“Stunning…” Chrollo said under his breath. “Do you like them?”

“It’s a bit more revealing than I’m used to,” Kite said, not wanting to admit he was dysphoric. 

Chrollo went to the closet and pulled out a long grey scarf.

“This might help,” Chrollo offered the garment. Kite faked a smile and wrapped it around his neck. It was something, but it didn’t get rid of the dysphoria completely. Kite followed him out of the room and down the long elevator ride. He kept his arms across his chest as they walked to a cute little diner around the corner. As they sat down, Kite broke their long silence.

“You can stop staring at me any time now,” Kite snapped. 

“My apologies, you just look so beautiful today,” Chrollo opened up the menu. 

“I hate that word, it makes me dysphoric,” Kite said mindlessly. He only realized he said it after the fact when Chrollo put the menu down abruptly. He hoped Chrollo didn’t understand and wouldn’t ask questions. 

“Do you plan on transitioning soon?” Chrollo said. Kite cursed under his breath and slunk in the chair, covering his face with the menu. 

“Shit, I was hoping you didn’t know what that meant,” Kite whined. 

“There are more people like you than you think,” Chrollo replied. He picked up the menu again and looked through it. A waitress came and took their order. Chrollo got a Eggs Benedict with a side of sausage and Kite ordered a blueberry crepe. Kite waited until the waitress was out of earshot before leaning over the table. 

“Don’t tell me you’re-”

“No, no. A few of my fellow troupe members are like you as well,” Chrollo rested his hand on his chin, admiring the interest in Kite’s face.

“Really?” Kite leaned back and looked to the side. “I would have never thought. Just to be clear we are talking about the same thing, right?”

“Trans,” Chrollo said, blinking slowly. Kite was floored. 

“Wow, you even said it like we do.  Was it hard for them to transition?” Kite’s eyes lit up. Maybe he had hope.

“Well, most of us came from Meteor City. When you’re not a person, it’s really easy to reinvent yourself, so names weren’t an issue. And for the body… we deal a lot with the black market a lot. Hormones and surgeons aren’t hard to find. And no one dared to double cross us. I think you should talk with some of them, it might help you feel better about yourself.”

“Hmm. Thanks but that’s impossible. It’s just out of my reach right now,” Kite smiled as the waitress set their food in front of them.

“You’re a hunter now. You have the money, you have the resources,” Chrollo paused as he took a bite. “Does Ging know?”

A chill went down Kite’s spine.

“I-I don’t know…” he trailed off thinking about Ging’s reaction. “Do you think less of me?”

“No, I have no reason to.”

Kite took some comfort in that. He picked a single blueberry up with his fork and examined it before eating it. He felt Chrollo’s foot nudge him under the table.

“Sorry,” He said with a smile. Kite raised the corner of his mouth. 

“You did that on purpose,” Kite sneered. 

“What of it?” Chrollo batted his eyelashes. 

“Are you flirting with me? Ever since we’ve met you’ve been saying weird things and acting strange.”

“And if I was?”

Kite blushed and pressed into his seat.

“I wouldn’t know what to do…” Kite admitted. He wasn’t used to this kind of attention. He didn’t think he deserved it.

“Just go with your heart,” Chrollo stated.

After they finished eating, he footed the bill and lead Kite out of the diner. They walked back to the hotel and Kite was elated to be able to change clothes again. Chrollo offered some of his clothes, just a simple button down shirt and pants, but Kite liked it. The shirt didn’t button if he wore a bra so he went without it. He came out of the bathroom standing a little taller.

“I’m not wearing a bra,” Kite declared.

“Neither am I,” Chrollo said sarcastically. Kite  chuckled. 

“I’d pay to see that. I was just letting you know so you aren’t shocked,” Kite said,

looking at Chrollo’s extensive bookshelf. He sat one of the armchairs with his copy of  The Bible and was silently reading. 

“Can I read some of these?” Kite put a hand on his hip as he pulled out a book.

“Please! Help yourself,” Chrollo sounded a bit more excited than he planned. Kite took a 

Poetry book and sat in the chair next to Chrollo. He sat with his legs over the armrest, almost touching Chrollo’s shoulder and his head against the other armrest. His hair flowed over the edge barely contained in the braid from this morning. After about 20 minutes of silence, Kite scooted down in his chair and twitched his foot, jostling Chrollo.

“Woops,” Kite said sarcastically. He laughed and it melted Chrollo’s heart. He reached 

out and grabbed Kite’s ankle. 

“Mine now,” He proclaimed. Kite sat up in shock but was not afraid.  Chrollo dragged a 

finger across the bottom of Kite’s foot and felt the other man jerk his body. 

“Hey! That tickles!” Kite bursted in a fit of laughter and Chrollo couldn’t help but join 

him. Kite kicked his feet out of Chrollo’s grip and tucked them under himself. He leaned over the armrest and looked at Chrollo. He craned his neck trying to see what he was reading. Chrollo turned the book away from him in an attempt to get him closer. Kite fell for it, and was slung over the side of Chrollo’s chair was well, basically in his lap.

“Would you like to know what I’m reading?” Chrollo said backhandedly. 

“Read it to me,” Kite looked up at him with wondrous eyes. Chrollo softened and obliged.

“When went Samson to Gaza, and saw there an harlot, and went in unto her. And it was told the Gazites, saying, Samson is come hither. And they compassed him in, and laid wait for him all night in the gate of the city, and were quiet all the night, saying, In the morning, when it is day, we shall kill him. And Samson lay till midnight, and arose at midnight, and took the doors of the gate of the city, and the two posts, and went away with them, bar and all, and put them upon his shoulders, and carried them up to the top of an hill that is before Hebron. And it came to pass afterward, that he loved a woman in the valley of Sorek, whose name was Delilah. And the lords of the Philistines came up unto her, and said unto her, Entice him, and see wherein his great strength lieth, and by what means we may prevail against him, that we may bind him to afflict him; and we will give thee every one of us eleven hundred pieces of silver.” 

He glanced over and Kite again who was visibly engrossed in the story.

“So did she do it?” Kite said excitedly. 

“And when Delilah saw that he had told her all his heart, she sent and called for the lords of the Philistines, saying, Come up this once, for he hath shewed me all his heart. Then the lords of the Philistines came up unto her, and brought money in their hand. And she made him sleep upon her knees; and she called for a man, and she caused him to shave off the seven locks of his head; and she began to afflict him, and his strength went from him. And she said, The Philistines be upon thee, Samson. And he awoke out of his sleep, and said, I will go out as at other times before, and shake myself. And he wist not that the Lord was departed from him. But the Philistines took him, and put out his eyes, and brought him down to Gaza, and bound him with fetters of brass; and he did grind in the prison house.”

“Wow, that’s rough. If someone cut my hair I’d probably die too,” Kite commented. 

“It just goes to show what love can do to someone. But it’s a good story,” Chrollo closed the book and set it aside. “And what did you read, my Delilah?”

“Oh! It was really good it was about-” Kite paused. “What did you call me?”

Chrollo said nothing, just raised his eyebrows suggestively.

“Why don’t you read me something from your book?” Chrollo said with a smooth voice. It made Kite’s heart race and he nervously flipped through the pages.

“Here’s one. Sonnet 40, William Shakespeare,” Kite cleared his throat awkwardly. 

“ Take all my loves, my love, yea, take them all:

What hast thou then more than thou hadst before?

No love, my love, that thou mayst true love call—

All mine was thine before thou hadst this more.

Then if for my love thou my love receivest,

I cannot blame thee for my love thou usest;

But yet be blamed if thou this self deceivest

By wilful taste of what thyself refusest.

I do forgive thy robb’ry, gentle thief,

Although thou steal thee all my poverty;

And yet love knows it is a greater grief

To bear love’s wrong than hate’s known injury.

Lascivious grace, in whom all ill well shows,

Kill me with spites, yet we must not be foes.”

Chrollo nodded his head as Kite went along. He kept looking over and Chrollo who was looking right through him. 

“What do you think, gentle thief?” Kite said with a shaky voice. 

“Beautiful, you can really tell the feeling of the poem through the word choice. The way he talks about the lover as a thief yet they are stealing things such as poverty from the person is a great metaphor, don’t you think?” Chrollo’s stare filled Kite with a strange comfort. 

“Y-yeah. And I like the story of Samson and Delilah, how even the one you love can betray you, no matter how true you believe the love to be. It’s nice to talk about books, Ging and I never talked about books, I don’t think he ever read a book in his life,” Kite muttered. He felt ashamed in saying it, but there was no lie. Chrollo hung his arm over the chair and with his index finger gently traced the veins on Kite’s hand. 

“Such a shame. You have a brilliant mind to be wasted on his idle ramblings. From what you tell me, he doesn’t treat you any different than he would a stranger, aside from the kiss,” Chrollo lifted Kite’s hand like a feather in his own and cradled his fingers. “A kiss does not mean love.”

“Do you think Ging is my Delilah? Do you think I am putting too much trust into him?” Kite looked over at Chrollo who was looking at him through lowered eyelids.

“Too soon to tell. Would you grant me a wish?” Chrollo brought Kite’s hand to his mouth. “Would you forget about him for this night? I want this to be a retreat for you, a time to relax.”

Kite pressed his mouth into a hard line. Ging was the whole reason he was here, how could he forget?

“I’ll try,” Kite said dejectedly. 

“And may I request one more thing?” Chrollo added. Kite shook his head. Chrollo pressed his lips against Kite’s knuckles and gave them a delicate kiss. Kite turned his head in surprise but was positively flattered by the gesture. “Would you dance with me?”

Kite tucked a shock of hair behind his ear and shrugged.

“I don’t know how to dance,” Kite admitted. Chrollo stood up and led him to the carpet in front of the chairs. 

“I’ll teach you, don’t worry,” Chrollo said soothingly. “If you can master nen, surely you can dance.” Chrollo walked over and put on a record. The sound of a big band started to fill the room as he walked over, offering his hand. Kite took it shyly and was pulled close.Chrollo placed Kite’s hand on his arm and then rested his own hand on Kite’s small waist. They started to sway back and forth as Kite got used to the movement. He couldn’t help but look at his feet, afraid that if he blinked he would misstep.He stumbled a bit, sort of like a deer walking for the first time, but the movement was unnatural to him. 

“Look at me,” Chrollo whispered. Kite reacted and met his eyes. The air in his lungs left for a moment as he was frozen in Chrollo’s gaze. The warmth and adoration in his eyes made Kite’s heart flutter, and to see the reaction from him made Chrollo’s heart quicken as well. Chrollo smiled and twirled Kite around. As he got more attuned to the movement, Kite allowed himself to be spun and dipped and soon they were waltzing all across the floor. 

“ _ I’ve got you under my skin _ ,” Chrollo sang along with the song. “ _ I tried so not to give in. I said to myself this affair never will go so well. But why should I resist baby when I know damn well, that I’ve got you under my skin.” _

Kite was completely absorbed in the moment, he forgot about everything else in the world. He was shining with joy, and Chrollo basked in that light. 

“ _ And I like you under my skin, _ ” Chrollo echoed the ending line of the song. He looked up at Kite who was slightly taller than him even when barefoot. He was intoxicated on the scent that he had learned, the scent that followed him around and even went into his dreams. He was blissfully high on this feeling. Chrollo’s hands started to wander, sneaking their way up Kite’s shirt and tracing his spine. Kite ran his fingers through Chrollo’s hair as they looked feverishly at each other. Kite bit his lip and the sight made Chrollo lose control. He rocked up on his toes as he gently laid his lips onto Kite’s. The kiss was soft for a moment, before Chrollo’s greed got to him. He started to nip at Kite’s lips, passing his tongue past his teeth and frolicking inside Kite’s mouth. Chrollo’s hand slid down from his back onto his thigh and he wrapped Kite’s leg around him. His presence was so demanding Kite kept backing up until his legs touched the chair and he sat down.  Chrollo put a knee in between his legs and leaned forward, grasping at Kite’s skin. He kissed all down his jawline to the nape of his neck, biting and sucking like a hungry animal. Kite arched his back and moaned, feeding into Chrollo’s appetite. He slithered a hand up Kite’s shirt and busted the buttons open, exposing his breasts. Kite yelped out as Chrollo started to massage his nipples with his thumbs.

“Ch-” Kite started before gasping. Chrollo left a trail of saliva from Kite’s mouth now down to his breast. He kissed and licked the fleshy part of Kite’s chest, leaving teeth marks as he went. “Chrol-”

Chrollo chuckled evilly, relishing in the way Kite moaned his name.

“Your smell is absolutely entrancing. And your voice, oh, that voice could sing for 100 years and I would never tire of it. Your skin makes marble statues jealous and your  _ body _ ,” Chrollo put both hands on Kite’s ass and squeezes. “Every mouthwatering curve, every inch of this temple, drives me mad.” Chrollo focused back on Kite’s mouth, intermingling their tongues as their teeth clanked together. He broke apart for a moment to catch his breath and looked upon Kite, who was wide-eyed, glazed with sweat, hair stuck to his face and riddled with reddened welts. His exposed chest heaved with every breath. Chrollo had a sudden sobering moment. 

“I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to overpower you, my deepest-”

“Kiss me again,” Kite demanded.

“Wha-um, alright,” Chrollo leaned down and gave a slow and passionate kiss as requested. He pulled away and looked at Kite with puzzling eyes. Kite licked his lips and closed his eyes. He let out a delighted moan and sunk into the chair. Chrollo got on his knees and kissed Kite’s hand again out of respect. 

“ I do forgive thy robb’ry, gentle thief, Although thou steal thee all my poverty;And yet love knows it is a greater grief To bear love’s wrong than hate’s known injury. Lascivious grace, in whom all ill well shows, Kill me with spites, yet we must not be foes,” Kite recited.

That night was different. Instead of the conservative bed clothes Kite had worn before, this time he wore Chrollo’s t shirt and just underwear for pants. He did not refuse Chrollo’s embraces and in fact went to him first.

“Will you hold me tonight?” Kite pleaded, leaning over Chrollo. 

“Even closer than before,” Chrollo said, already tangling Kite in his arms. 

“And will you dream of me?” Kite said, resting his head against Chrollo’s heart. 

“Take this kiss upon thy brow!” Chrollo smooched Kite’s forehead. “And, in parting from you now, Thus much let me avow — You are not wrong, who deem That my days have been a dream.”

“Is all that we see or seem but a dream within a dream?” Kite replied, closing his eyes and sighing. 

**Author's Note:**

> based off of Epher and I's late night ramblings of Kite and Chrollo. thank you for showing me this ship!


End file.
